


Shine

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s03e04 Sin City, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey, pouring drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine

"Hey beautiful, you know how to make a Rise n' Shine?"

"Sure do, sweetheart. Southern Comfort, banana liqueur, orange juice, grenadine?"

"That's the one."


End file.
